


The Wishlist

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, Collar, D/s, M/M, Roleplay, wishlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Malfoy finds something that Harry accidentally left out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty two of the advent challenge at the livejournal community hd-seasons; prompt "wishlist".
> 
> Things to know: 1. Harry and Draco are both professors at Hogwarts. 2. Yes, they are roleplaying.

"Draco?" Harry called as he entered the classroom. It was dark and looked abandoned. In fact, if Harry was seeing properly--which he wasn't sure as it pitch dark--it was dusty. It may have been last used when Dumbledore was teaching.

"Ah, Potter," Draco said and torches flared to life.

Harry blinked in the sudden brightness, but soon he could tell that he had been right, there were several layers of dust on the furniture. Draco was at the teacher's desk--cleaned, of course--in his teaching robes. His arms were crossed and in his hand was a switch. Harry gulped. "Sir?"

"Have a seat, Potter," Professor Malfoy said, pointing.

Harry shuffled into the waiting chair, placed just before Malfoy who held up a piece of parchment. "Do you think this is a joke, Mr. Potter?"

Harry gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

Professor Malfoy scoffed. "Your... _wishlist_." He waved the parchment. "I do not take kindly to jokes. And seeing my name on your...list...is frankly an insult to my position. I could report you to the headmistress."

"Please, sir, I--" Harry stumbled over his words, unsure of how to explain himself. "It wasn't a joke. And I didn't mean it as an insult."

"Nevertheless, it remains," Professor Malfoy sneered. He pointed to the teacher's desk with the switch. "Hands flat on the desk, back to the room. And remove your trousers and pants."

Harry stiffened. "Sir?!"

"Do it," Malfoy said. When Harry remained still in shock, Malfoy brought the switch down on Harry's thigh. "Potter, when a teacher gives you a command, you do it."

Harry scrambled up, hands fumbling with his trousers. They fell to the floor with a metal clink and the pants followed. Harry leaned forward and braced himself on the desk. "Count them," Professor Malfoy said. "There will be fifteen."

Harry took a shuddering breath and the first hit fell. He cried out, forgetting to count. Malfoy grabbed his hair and pulled, yanking Harry's head back. "I said count."

"One!" Harry yelled.

"Good." Malfoy swung again and Harry cried out the next number.

And on it went, Harry's skin getting redder and hotter and Malfoy swinging faster. Harry's vision clouded over as tears began to fall and his arms shook with the effort to remain upright. Finally, though, the last one fell. Malfoy ran a hand over Harry's sore bottom and hummed. "Has anyone ever used corporal punishment on you before?"

Harry sniffed. "No, sir."

Professor Malfoy's hand skirted around Harry's hip to his erect cock and Harry twitched with surprise. "Imagine this, then. How inappropriate."

"May I go now, sir?" Harry muttered.

"I'm not done yet," Malfoy said. "I trust you know the spell to lubricate?"

"A person, sir?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Malfoy said. "I want you to use it, now, on your arse."

"I--I can't, sir," Harry said. "I have tried, but I can never properly reach. It always makes a mess."

"Then I shall have to teach you," Professor Malfoy said.

"I would like that, sir," Harry whispered. He rubbed the back of his hand over his nose and straightened his back.

"Yes, you did say so on your wishlist, didn't you?" Malfoy purred.

Harry heard the sounds of a belt being undone and a zipper being pulled before his arse was full of lube. He squirmed, unused to the feeling, and Professor Malfoy hushed him. "Just for a moment, I promise," he said. His long fingers caressed the red spots from the switch again before opening Harry's hole, reaching deep inside for Harry's prostate. Harry groaned and his head fell forward. He pushed back, wanting more, and his cock was leaking puddles onto the desk.

"Has anyone done this to you before?" Malfoy asked as he began to play with Harry's arse rather than just prepare it.

"No, sir," Harry whimpered.

"Then brace yourself," Malfoy said. He shifted and widened Harry's legs. Harry bit his lip and curled his fingers as Malfoy pushed in, balls deep and without stopping. "Oh, you really haven't. So tight, so hot. Have you been saving yourself for me?"

"Yes," Harry moaned.

Malfoy kept one hand firm on Harry's hip for leverage, but the other wrapped around Harry's cock and began to pull, using Harry's own precome to ease the way. Harry bit his lip to keep from mumbling nonsense words and closed his eyes. He pushed back, wanting more. Malfoy chuckled and picked up his pace, thrusting as though in a race. Harry's arms gave out and he fell to the desk, arse clenching around the sensations. Malfoy swore and thumbed the head of Harry's cock, just pressing against the slit.

"Fuck!" Harry said as he came, pouring over Draco's fist and onto the ground.

Draco let go of Harry's cock to use both hands to fuck Harry faster. In moments, he was coming, filling Harry's arse to overflowing. "Mine." Harry moaned.

A quick clean up and then Draco was pulling Harry up for a kiss. "You dirty minx."

Harry shrugged with a half smile. "Your minx."

Draco hummed. "You left that list out on purpose."

Harry nodded. "Yep. Like it?"

Draco smirked and summoned the paper. He pointed to the second item on it. "Ice?"

"I thought we could be a bit adventurous this Christmas."

"This is more adventurous than I thought you possible of."

"In a good way?"

Draco bit Harry's lip. "In a very, very good way. Now, let's go find out what it'll take for the house elves to deliver some ice to us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day twenty three of the advent challenge at the livejournal community hd-seasons; prompt "ice".

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course."

"Because I've never done this before."

... "Really?"

"Really, really."

"How'd you find out about this?"

"Erm, well..."

"Spit it out or I'll just let this ice melt."

"Neville."

"Longbottom?!"

"Yeah. Apparently he got his nipple pierced and he used ice sometimes for the pain. And he thought about using it--"

"That's enough."

"Sorry."

"So, where do you want this?"

"I actually don't know."

"Where have you imagined putting it?"

...

"Out with it. After leaving out your wish list, you can have no shame with me."

*mumble*

"What was that?"

"In my arse."

"It'll hurt."

"No worse than that switch."

"You did ask for it."

"And it was good. Will we do that again?"

"As often as you want and I think it's safe."

"Is the ice safe then?"

"Yep. Now, in your arse in you say?"

"Yeah."

"Look at that--leaking everywhere. You want this really badly, don't you?"

"Draco! Stop teasing me and get on with it!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, you're rather tied up at the moment and--"

"Ha!"

"Bloody hell, Potter! No need to show off!"

"Well, if you would stop teasing me--"

"Payback."

"I--"

"Wish list."

"Are you going to hold that against me forever?"

"Yep."

*sigh*

"Now, get back into your cuffs, young man, or you'll be wishing for a cushioning charm tomorrow morning at the breakfast table."

*grumble*

"Right, so, ice. Lucky for me, we have a whole bowl of it."

"What are you--oh, shit!"

"Oh, beautiful. You're so responsive and you do love this, don't you?"

"M-more."

"Stuttering. Let's see if I can make you speechless, shall we?"

"Fuck! Draco!"

"Hmm?"

..."Don't stop."

"There's more where that came from."

"Fucking brilliant."

"Now, hush. I'm working."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another item crossed off from the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day twenty four of the advent challenge at the livejournal community hd-seasons, prompt "shopping".

Draco hummed to himself as he went down Harry's wishlist and crossed items off. Who knew his lover was that creative? Though Draco was sure the headmistress would have words if she ever found out that Harry spent so much time thinking of things that were not related to his job. Still, at least there were no students staying for the holidays; he was sure if there had been, they would have been caught when they'd used the potions classroom for another scene.

He reached down and adjusted himself. After this week, he would have no shortage of fantasies to play out. Not that he would need them--if this was the way Harry wanted to go, Draco would have a lot of play time.

Hmm, that one looked a bit tricky. He needed to go shopping for that and shopping meant that another item on Harry's list would get crossed off. He smirked and began to plot.

~~~

"Morning," he greeted Harry.

Harry ran a hand through his hair--knotted from last night's activities--and yawned. "Morning."

Draco pulled Harry into his lap and gave him a kiss. Harry rubbed their noses together after and snuggled in for a morning cuddle. "What's next?"

"Shopping," Draco said.

Harry frowned. "That's your kink--not mine."

Draco growled. "Watch it."

Harry stuck his tongue out and Draco grabbed it with his teeth. Harry moaned and they lost themselves to a deep snog for several minutes. When it was done, Harry's hair was the worst it had been since school. Draco frowned and wondered how to get that mess straightened out. But, back to the subject at hand. "You said you wanted to be shown off."

Harry flushed. "I meant for later! I...don't think I'm up for that just yet."

"I know a place that's very discreet," Draco promised. "It's in France--I can get us there no problem and we'll be home in time for dinner. And as it is in France, it's not likely that anyone will notice you."

Harry took a deep breath. "You're sure no one will recognize me?"

"I'll be taking us right to the shop--if anyone does recognize you, they won't say a word," Draco said.

Harry licked his lips. "All right then. I trust you."

"Brilliant. We'll finish breakfast and then we'll be off."

~~~

"Lift your chin. Yes, just like that. Hold still. There we go. Want to see yourself?"

Harry nodded and Draco led him to the mirror above the bureau. He was wearing a dark red collar attached to a silver chain that Draco was holding. With the black tee shirt and love bites, he looked edible. Draco felt just a little pride, but more awe that Harry was letting him do this. "Ready?"

Harry beamed and Draco pulled him close for the Apparation. A blink later and they were in the best adult shop in Europe for wizards. A greeter nodded her head and opened the door for them. Draco pulled just a bit on the chain and Harry fell into step behind him, head held high and a blush on his cheeks. Draco led them to the clothing as this was the most important part. Without this, the scenario would not be pulled off efficiently.

A salesclerk stepped over. "Is there anything I can help you find?"

"Yes, please. We need a short robe in velvet, a bodice with a skirt, and heels. All in red." Draco waved Harry forward. "In his size."

She looked him up and down, measuring. "I believe we have just the thing."

In moments, a pile had been created and Draco was ushering Harry into a changing room. Draco sat in a plush chair and waited. Harry stepped out in the first outfit minutes later, face beet red but confident. Draco looked it up and down with a critical eye. He shook his head. Harry sighed and went back to try on another. It happened several times as each outfit failed to pass muster with either of them. Finally, though, Harry stepped out in one that Draco knew right away was the right one just from the way Harry was softly smiling.

"That one," he told the clerk.

She took the outfit once Harry had changed out and brought it to the register. Draco clipped the chain back on Harry's collar and they left to find the hardware section.

~~~

Back home, Draco removed the collar. "You did so well, today."

Harry beamed at the praise. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Good," Draco said. "Now, we're going to eat lunch and then we'll do the scene."

Harry fairly bounced to their dinning room and Draco shook his head fondly. Lunch took no time, though Harry was antsy. Draco deliberately drew out lunch, just a bit--he was still collecting on Harry's tease when he'd left out his wishlist. It wouldn't last forever so Draco was taking what he could when he could. Finally, though, lunch was done and the dishes cleaned. Harry changed in the bathroom while Draco set out the rest of the items.

He secured the spreader bar to the floor with his strongest sticking charm and secured the ties to the bedposts. He put the lube within hand's reach and moved the tallboy so there would be no chance for them to hit it. Then he removed his shirt, shoes, and socks and sat on the bed, waiting.

"Ready?" Harry called through the door.

"Ready," Draco growled. He watched eagerly when the door opened and Harry tottered out on the four inch heels, legs taunt and stretched. Draco, already half hard, became rock hard as he took in his lover's body. The legs had only been the beginning--Harry's cock was stretching the thong it was in, the skirt just barely covering it. Harry's nipples were set just above the end of the bodice, dusty pink and hard. The cape framed it all, resting just so over Harry's shoulders.

"Come in, my dear," Draco said.

Harry's fingers wrapped in the cape, nervous. "I'm here to see my grandmother. Do you know where she is?"

"I think she just left for some milk," Draco said. "She'll be back shortly. Why don't you come here and sit with me while we wait?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Harry said. He gulped. "Perhaps I should go to the store to find her."

"Oh, no, she insisted you wait here," Draco said. "Come, come. I won't bite."

Harry bit his lip and looked over his shoulder. He cautiously sat on the bed and clasped his hands together. Draco eyed a bit of thigh as more of it was revealed. "Your grandmother said you were very nice."

"My mother says that being nice is the only way to be in this world," Harry said. He body thrummed with nervous energy.

"Your mother is very intelligent," Draco said. He reached out and put his hand on Harry's thigh, close to his cock.

Harry jumped up. "I should go find my grandmother."

"Now, why would you want to do that? It's just fine here."

"I don't think you're a nice person."

Draco growled and in a flash, had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist, pining him. Harry struggled. "Let me go!"

"Not when I've got you where I want you."

Harry gasped and pushed against Draco's arms. "You're just a mean old man! Let. Me. Go!"

Draco bit Harry's lip and Harry squealed. "Now see here--mmph!" Draco didn't let up, kissing Harry deeply and without care. "Oh."

"Indeed," Draco whispered darkly.

"I...you're confusing me."

Draco wedged his thigh between Harry's legs and rubbed his knee in circles against Harry's cock. "But it's such a good confusion. And it feels so nice."

"I--"

Draco kissed Harry again and pushed his hips against Harry's. They both moaned as their cocks brushed. "Now, just be the good girl I know you are and we'll both be okay."

"O-okay."

Draco smiled and picked his prize up. He set the lithe body down so he could easily use the ties to keep Harry's hands up on the bed. His hands danced down Harry's arms, then his body and then further down so he could set Harry's ankles in the bar. Harry whimpered and tugged lightly at his bonds. "What are these?"

"Just something to help," Draco said. He shifted aside the cloak and spread his hands on Harry's back. "You're very beautiful."

"Am I?" Harry asked.

"Very." Draco bent and kissed a shoulder, nipping just lightly with his teeth. Harry took a shuddering breath, his entire body moving with the motion. Draco slowly removed the thong and squeezed Harry's arse--still red from the switch.

"Oh!" Harry said quietly, pushing back. "That--"

"Just you wait," Draco said darkly. He bent and licked a strip down the cleft. Harry made a small sound and Draco pushed his tongue inside the hot hole, wanting to hear more.

Harry's body shook and more sounds did come as Draco fucked Harry slowly with his tongue. "My, what a big tongue you must have."

"All the better to taste you with," Draco said. He stuck his tongue back inside as he jerked Harry off.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Harry moaned, hands gripping tight to the bed frame, knuckles white. He came, filling Draco's hand.

"That's it," Draco cooed. "That's what I'd like."

Harry was panting. "Was I good?"

"So good, I'll do it again," Draco promised. "But this time, more."

"Ngh."

Draco cleared away Harry's cum and squirted some lube into Harry's open hole. He quickly prepared his lover and soon replaced with his cock. "What a big--" Harry began, but refused to finish.

Draco reached up to play with Harry's nipple. "Say it--I've got it inside you, say it!"

"What a big c-cock you have!" Harry said.

"Good girl," Draco said. He stretched out so he was flat against Harry's back and shallowly thrust into Harry.

"You're v-very good at this," Harry moaned.

"The better to fuck you," Draco chuckled. "And you'll come without me touching you, won't you?"

Harry groaned. Draco kept playing with Harry's nipple and bit at the Harry's skin. "Come on, you can do it. Just come like the nice girl I know you are."

It took a few moments, but then Harry was yelling as he came and Draco followed soon after.

~~~

Harry pressed closer, arms and legs tight where they could grab at Draco. "That was brilliant."

"You're welcome," Draco said. He brushed away some of Harry's hair to kiss his forehead.

"Draco? What's on your wishlist?"

"Oh, I thought we could save that until next Christmas."

"Can you tell me one thing on it?"

Draco hummed. "Just that I hope your Christmas is everything you want it to be."

Harry smiled. "It was."

"Then I've gotten everything I wanted."

"Sop."

"Romantic."

"Same thing."

"Oh, I'll show you!"


End file.
